Hungry Love
by brewer235
Summary: Marceline begins craving some red and things get a little hot when Finn shows up.


It was late in the afternoon and Marceline was sitting in her room playing her bass guitar. She sighed as her stomach churned and clenched, she was hungry. Not hungry for the color red but blood. she hasn't had a drop in many years and her body was beginning to crave it badly. She knew she had to keep herself together because Finn was coming over to jam. She got up and took a strawberry to suck the color out when a knock came from the door. She floated down to open it to see Finn standing and smiling. "hey Marcy!" he blushed light "ready to jam?" She smiled and motioned him to come in "you know it Finn" she smiled as she sat on the couch. He walked over and sat by her blushing lightly before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. Fin and Marceline had been secretly dating for about a month or so keeping it on the DL so bubblegum and the princesses wouldn't find out. she smiled and kissed back softly "Mmmmm you're getting better at this" she giggled.

He blushed deeply looking away embarrassingly as he twiddle his fingers. "So how have things been going lately?" he smiled. "good been working on my songs mostly but other than that not much going on." He laughed "yeah its been pretty slow on adventures lately too." She smiled and floated to the kitchen "can I get you something?" she looked his way. "just some water is all" he yelled back. She soon floated in with a glass setting it down before pushing him down on the couch and laying on him resting her head on his chest. "Mmmmmm ive missed you so much Finny" she sighed. He blushed deeply as he moved his hands to stroke her hair "me too Marceline". She laid for a while just enjoying the feel of being close to the one she loved before something began to stir in her, a certain hunger. She immediately got up and started to quickly float off. "Marcy whats wrong!?" he got up quickly confused. "Nothing! Just say down here!" She quickly dashed up to her room and went into the bathroom before curling up and clutching her stomach. "Why!? Why now!?" she cursed as her gut turned in pain and hunger.

Finn sat downstairs worried about Marceline and so decided to see exactly what was wrong. He climbed the ladder to her room and saw the bathroom door shut and sat on her bed. "Marcy are you ok?" he called to her as he looked down to see he had a scrape on his knee from on his way over. Marceline sat in the bathroom smelling his blood out the door caused her stomach to turn more. "Oh crap I..I can't control it any more!" She panted as her body began to move on its own slowly opening the door to pounce on its meal. "F..FIN GET OUT OF HERE!" but before could even react he felt a force push him back hard against the bed. he looked up to see Marceline teeth showing and eyes filled with a hunger for his blood. "Marcy whats wrong with you!?" he struggled to get free. "F..Finn I.I can't stop myself!" She struggled to keep her self from just devouring his face off. "I can't control my blood hunger finn! im sorry but I cant stop!" tears began to form in her eyes not wanting to hurt her lover. Finn was terrified beyond belief and seeing Marceline like this only hurt him worse. He couldn't let her stay this way, he could see it was driving her to go mad. He had an idea but he didn't like it much and gulped as he looked into her eyes.

"M..Marcy I..I want you too feed on me..." Her eyes widened at his words. "Finn don't you get it I might drain you dry and kill you!" He smiled softly looking into her eyes as he struggled his hand to her cheek cupping it softly and moving her head towards his neck. "NO FINN I..I..." "Its ok Marcy..I trust you." tears streamed from her eyes as she closed them and couldn't hold back. Her fangs sank slowly into his skin as a cry of pain escaped Finns mouth. Her body became hot as she started sucking blood from him, every drop sending a moan out of her lips as she drank the red shes craved for years. She soon found Finns cry becoming moans and she felt her hunger for blood turn to something more, a hunger for Finn.

She pulled off his neck panting and looking deep into Finns blue eyes before plunging into a deep passionate kiss with him, catching him completely off guard as her tongue coiled around his sucking the air from his chest as they kissed. She pulled back with a gasp as she ripped his shirt apart. "Finn I need you now." he blushed deeply hearing her and began to get aroused as her hands caressed across his flat chest. She slowly began to lift her shirt shocking finn to find she was wearing no bra and showing her beautiful pale breasts. He blushed dark red looking away as she cupped his cheek. "its ok finn...you can look all you want." He blushed looking up to see her perky and beautiful breasts as he drooled slightly from the sight. She giggled softly "go ahead finn..touch them." He blushed moving his hands up to caress her breasts causing her to let out a moan as his hands explored her chest and stomach.

She smiled as she floated up and slowly began to show her entrance between her legs causing Finn to groan as his pants tightened. She smiled and slowly removed his to reveal his rock hard cock. He blushed deep being a little insecure of his manhood having never been naked in front of a woman before. She smiled and gave his tip a soft kiss. "Mmmmm big and delicious just how I love them" She giggled turning around giving finn a amazing view and access of her entrance. "I want you to eat me all up finn" she cooed as she slowly wrapped her tongue around his long member licking up and down before taking it into her mouth causing him to moan loudly from the ne feeling of pleasure. He blushed moving his face up to kiss her entrance before pressing his tongue into her. He was amazed to find how good and additive she tasted, like freshly picked strawberries he began to eat her out vigorously and happily as she took his cock deeper into her mouth and her tongue stroked his cock in her mouth. Finn soon found a pressure building up as he reached his limit fast. " M..Marcy somthings c..coming out!" He moaned loudly as he erupted deep in her throat. Marceline moaned happily and lustful as she stroked and sucked every drop out, hungry for all his thick loads. After three strong thrust finn started panting from his first ever orgasm.

She floated up and picked Finn up setting him against the wall her bed was against before setting in his lap. She smiled devious as she removed his hat and kissed him deeply, letting him have a little taste of himself as they made out vigorously. His golden long hair mixing beautifully with her glistening black hair as they kissed with a tongue locked passion. After a good five minuets Finn found himself rock hard again and rubbing against her cold entrance. She moaned feeling him pressing against her and slowly moved down more and more as he moaned with every inch that pressed into her. " God Marcy feels amazing!" he moaned as she lowered herself all the way down letting a moan escape her mouth. "you're so big Finn. I love it!" she smiled as his hands moved to her hips and began to bounce her up and down. She tilted her head back in pleasure as he moved and started to kiss and suck at her neck and bite marks. she couldn't begin to describe how amazing she felt at that moment. having the long warmth of her lover deep inside her feeling as if their very souls were connected as she moaned his name in pleasure with every thrust.

After a good twenty minuets of hard and passionate love-making they both began to feel a heat and pressure build up in both of them as She griped his hair and moved to kiss his neck. her breath sending chills through his body as she bit down into him beginning to suck the blood she craved and loved of his. That sent him over and he let out a long moan as he erupted deep inside her womb filling her with every drop of warmth and love her could as her body jerked and tensed and her juices poured over his cock. She pulled back off her neck with a dark red blush as she went limp and panted from the first orgasm she's had in a very long time. She pulled back laying down backwards on her bed with finn on her chest exhausted from their love-making session. She smiled and pulled him up to her breasts and stroked his golden hair. "That was amazing finn" She smiled. He looked up sleepily at her " I..ive never felt that great in my life. Marcy..if your ever hungry you can have my blood when ever you want" he cuddle into her breasts. she giggled "ill tell you what how about this is my payment for it" she kissed his forehead. He smiled and slowly drifted to sleep "sounds...great." She smiled embracing him as she slowly drifted into a satisfied and happy sleep.


End file.
